Limbus
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Perdido em um espaço vazio, entre as trevas e a sAme. Resposta ao Desafio de Verão.


_Perdido em um espaço vazio, entre as trevas e a luz._

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem. RusAme.

Resposta ao Desafio de Verão.

História fictícia, sem qualquer relação com eventos. Cenário futurístico.

Fanfic feita para um desafio, por diversão :3

Espero que gostem~

Boa leitura! E não esqueçam do review! xD

**Resposta ao Desafio de Verão – Cor: Laranja**

**Limbus**

Um disparo foi ouvido. Apenas um, um único tiro, seguido de um baque surdo contra o chão.

- Agora ele é todo seu, aru.

- Obrigado. – Os olhos violáceos baixaram-se para o corpo inerte jogado ao chão, estreitando-se com uma maldade infantil. - Vou cuidar bem de nosso convidado, da~.

- É a Terceira Guerra Mundial. -

A queda dos valores das ações na Bolsa de Valores de Nova York** no ano de **2012 culminou na maior guerra civil já vista nos Estados Unidos da América. Financiados, em segredo, por governantes, grupos terroristas se aproveitaram do caos e atacaram os maiores centros comerciais do mundo. Isto apenas serviu para agravar a situação. A população se rebelou ao ter seus direitos confiscados. Com as potências precisando tirar o apoio a várias nações menores, conflitos locais se espalharam pela África, Oriente Médio e América Latina.

Em 2015, o clima de desconfiança atingiu seu ápice quando Israel usou seu arsenal nuclear contra os árabes que tentavam retomar seu território. China e países aliados se aproveitaram da confusão para tentar expandir território.

- Estava formada a Terceira Grande Guerra. -

Se Alfred tivesse sido um bom menino, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Ivan gostava do sol, do calor, mas preferia quando o ar era puro. Com a **brisa** trazendo resquícios de radiação e tanta poluição, não era muito interessante sua casa se tornar um lugar quente. Não poderia plantar seus amados girassóis...

Mesmo com a temperatura absurda de mais de 40ºC, no ápice de verão russo, Ivan não largava o cachecol, ajeitando-o contra o pescoço para garantir que a peça estava segura. Sentia falta das irmãs, até mesmo da bielorrussa com aquele comportamento desviado. Porém, não podia vê-las. Tudo culpa de América.

Despertando dos próprios pensamentos, o eslavo ficou satisfeito ao chegar ao quartel-general de guerra - provavelmente o lugar mais seguro de seu país - mesmo que por fora parecesse um simples depósito pintado de branco. Descendo do carro, adentrou o complexo, indo ao subsolo e só então podendo retirar a máscara. Ivan respirou fundo, apreciando a qualidade do ar, sentindo um odor metálico. Sangue. Tortura. Morte. Instintivamente, sorriu, nem percebendo que trazia uma expressão sombria na face enquanto seguia pelo longo corredor branco.

A porta de metal foi aberta pesadamente. Nesse ínfimo instante, o estadunidense ergueu os orbes azulados, esperançoso, ficando de pé em um salto. Não interessava o tremor que lhe acometia as pernas. Provavelmente alguém se deu conta de que o herói estava perdido e vieram ajudar...!

- Bom dia, América. Você é um dorminhoco, sabia? Mesmo depois de cuidarem dos seus ferimentos, você ficou desmaiado por um bom tempo... Muita falta de educação da sua parte, da~.

Alfred não precisava levantar o olhar para saber quem era o dono daquela voz. Franziu o cenho, encarando a silhueta do russo.

- Ivan. – Seu tom era hostil. – O que quer?

O maior soltou um risinho, se aproximando do americano, tomando-lhe o queixo, agora com os olhos claros acostumados a pouca iluminação.

- Não seja assim, Alfred. Você está em minhas mãos, sabia?

Colocou mais força nos dedos, somente por um instante. Logo o loiro reagiu, afastando bruscamente a mão de Ivan. Em resposta, o russo cerrou o punho, fazendo com que os dedos se encaixassem com força e perfeição contra a bochecha do ocidental.

- Querendo relembrar os velhos tempos? Por mim tudo bem, América – abaixou-se, puxando o outro pelo colarinho das roupas esfarrapadas. – Mas será diferente, da~.

O americano se arrepiou, podendo sentir a aura sinistra do russo. Ainda sim, sorriu, presunçoso.

- Será mesmo, Ivan?

Não estava em posição de discutir, mas _fuck it all_. Aquele maldito sabia ser irritante! Sentindo o gosto de sangue invadir a boca, saindo de um corte na parte interna da bochecha, cuspiu na direção do russo sem mirar, acertando-lhe a bochecha. Depois disso, tudo voltou a se apagar.

Quando acordou novamente – sem noção de quanto tempo depois –, ficou surpreso com o que viu. Ou melhor, com o que não viu. Só conseguia sentir: sentia frio na parte de cima do corpo; sentia os braços dormentes, suspensos no ar. Até tentou movimentá-los, mas o ruído metálico denunciou que estava com os pulsos presos por correntes. Dos joelhos para baixo, câimbra. Mesmo com os olhos abertos, tudo à sua frente era trevas.

Dos lábios secos, uma exclamação de surpresa fugiu quando sentiu _alguma coisa_ áspera invadindo-lhe por trás.

- W-what the hell?

A voz saiu esganiçada e se movimentou, tentando se livrar daquela sensação incômoda, a qual se tornava mais dolorosa.

- Você é tão apertado, Alfred, da~.

A voz fria do russo soou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, o hálito fresco batendo contra sua pele. O maior movimentou o dedo, encaixando um segundo, o que fez o americano grunhir **dolorosamente**.

- Antes você era mais forte. Estou até sendo bonzinho de te preparar. Eu poderia somente te foder.

- Go to the hell, shit.

O russo sorriu amplamente, pousando um beijo quase carinhoso na curva do pescoço exposto.

- Acho que você não quer minha compaixão, da~. Ótimo.

Retirou os dedos do interior do estadunidense, puxando as **luvas **que usava e as jogando em um canto qualquer, pegando o cano de torneira e batendo duas vezes contra o chão, extraindo um eco.

- Achou que ia me sujar com você? Não se preocupe, depois eu vou te dar um bom remédio para dormir, da~. Quase não vai sentir dor! E eu deixo você **gritar **o quanto você quiser.

Queria responder algo parecido com "como se eu fosse fazer isso, idiota", mas não teve chance. Alfred jogou o resto de seu orgulho fora, gastando todo seu fôlego em um grito que ressoou inutilmente pela construção, seguido, poucos segundos depois, por uma risada insana.

_**x**_

Alfred sentia o corpo todo pesado, entreabrindo os olhos, a visão turva. Não sabia se estava deitado, sentado ou de pé. Não conseguia se mover, mal conseguia respirar: todo seu ser parecia consumido em chamas. O grito de outrora lhe tirara a fala.

- Que bom que acordou, da~. Está ouvindo isso?

Era a voz de Ivan que soava alta e clara, ferindo-lhe os ouvidos. O russo estava sentado em algum ponto à sua direita, em uma cadeira de pernas frágeis, pois a madeira rangeu com um movimento do maior. Ia responder que não, mas sua garganta arranhava horrores. Todavia, imaginou identificar o som a que o maior se referia. Pingos. Pingos batendo lentamente contra o assoalho.

- É seu sangue, Alfred.

O russo respondeu, inclinando o tronco para ver o pavor tomar conta da face do estadunidense. Se este prestasse atenção, repararia que nem ferido estava. O que caía eram pingos de **água**, de uma torneira aberta apenas o suficiente no canto do recinto, justamente com o intuito de enlouquecê-lo.

Rússia ajeitou o corpo contra a cadeira, olhando América de um modo superior – do mesmo modo como muitas vezes fora fitado pelo estadunidense. Ele ia pagar. Alfred tinha tudo e, ainda assim, no passado, quis tirar o pouco que o eslavo havia conquistado: uma família, um lugar aquecido em torno de uma lareira. Era isso, apenas isso, porém o americano passou por cima de tudo. Fez de seus sonhos, fragmentos. Agora Ivan tinha chance de reaver o que perdera.

Não que odiasse Alfred. Ele só precisava ter sua punição. Por isso, tirou o que o outro tinha de mais precioso: sua amada e idolatrada liberdade. E, quando ele estivesse totalmente quebrado – assim como fizera o russo ficar -, iria estender a mão e recebê-lo com um sorriso quente, acolhendo-o como se fosse o membro mais aguardado de sua família.

Abandonando as divagações de lado, Ivan saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, lançando um último olhar – com uma pontada de gentileza – ao outro. Deixava Alfred a sós com seu desespero.

_**x**_

O americano sentia-se completamente perdido, sem noção de hora ou espaço. Alguns homens vieram soltá-lo e poderia ter tentado escapar, mas não tinha se dado conta da chance. Teve a faixa retirada dos olhos e os óculos devolvidos - estes já não se ajustando bem à face. Estavam quebrados. Mesmo assim, os olhos azuis, semelhantes ao céu limpo de verão, continuavam vidrados, presos ao nada.

Alfred se encontrava em um estado letárgico. Não sentia mais nada, fraqueza, dor, desespero; nada. Diria que estava preso no limbo, um espaço vazio entre a luz e a escuridão. De um lado, trevas eternas; de outro, um feixe de luz – tão perto e tão inalcançável.

Tinha acreditado que era um herói, que podia julgar o bom e o mau, o casto e o perverso, mas agora via que não passava de um ninguém. Deus deveria mesmo existir, pois dera o milagre da vida praticamente eterna como uma nação, mas agora dava a punição de merecia por não ter sido um bom menino.

Autossuficiência. Orgulho. Gula. Rancor. Avareza. Inveja.

Um riso fraco escapou de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos. Não só esses: sua lista de pecados era enorme. Agora Sua dádiva se mostrava como punição. Esse era o preço que estava pagando por tudo de ruim que fizera. Uma faca de dois gumes.

Não. Estava delirando, só podia; o lado humano falando mais alto, querendo se agarrar a qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar a perspectiva de alcançar aquela luz. Tudo tinha sido culpa de seu próprio ser.

_Patético, Alfred. Nós confiávamos em você._ – Podia ouvir seus conhecidos falando.

A porta se abriu com um rangido, porém pensou que não importava mais. Tudo o que tinha sido se esvaíra. Não sobrou nada para si. Nada.

- Abra os olhos, Alfred. - O tom era quente e gentil. – Você não está sentindo esse **cheiro**? É de perigo... Destruição, da~.

O americano engoliu a seco, juntando todas as forças que ainda tinha e se apoiando nos braços, erguendo os olhos para o russo. A claridade fez com que os orbes doessem, porém, se esforçou para responder, com um sorriso triste brincando nos lábios.

- Não é mais da minha conta, Ivan. Você... você venceu.

- Não diga isso.

Respondeu no mesmo tom carinhoso, ajoelhando-se e tocando a face do menor, afagando-a com um sorriso quente e intenso, que parecia transmitir calor para a existência patética que América agora era. Nem parecia o mesmo Ivan de antes.

- Sei que foi **difícil**. Dói, não é? Perder tudo, sentir frio... Mas eu vou te ajudar, Alfred – puxou o rosto do menor, encostando as testas. – Afinal, todos vão se tornar um com a Rússia. Você será o primeiro. E não vai mais precisar se preocupar com nada... Eu já resolvi tudo, da~.

Sem esperar resposta, selou os lábios aos do americano. Ele não tinha outra escolha, senão aceitar. Agora sim Ivan estava pleno. Poderia ter a todos de volta, todos. Agora o mundo estaria em paz.


End file.
